english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Fish Hooks (2010)
Disney Fish Hooks is an American animated television series created by Noah Z. Jones. The series aired between September 3, 2010 and April 4, 2014, consisting of 110 episodes. With the Voice Talents of *Chelsea Kane as Bea Goldfishberg *Kyle Massey as Milo Fishtooth *Justin Roiland as Oscar Fishtooth *Carlos Alazraqui as Mr. Caliente (ep15), Newscaster (ep15) *Jason Alexander as Mr. Nibbles *Eva Amurri as Bleak Molly (ep20) *Maxwell Atoms as Bird Mom, Bo Gregory, Buff Guy (ep92), Car Dealer (ep91), Cop#2 (ep91), Cop#3 (ep91), Dean Fish (ep34), Dumpy Muffins (ep106), Fish Guy (ep106), Garth (ep70), Hugh Edmundson, Male Office Fish#2 (ep76), Mandy (ep106), Old Lady (ep36), Professor (ep110), Raccoon (ep65), Razor V. Doom, Shark, Spider (ep77), Stunt Burps for Milo (ep95), Uncle JoJo (ep65), Wilmur (ep45) *Diedrich Bader as Mr. McGroucherson (ep83) *Dee Bradley Baker as Additional Yeti Sounds (ep50), Attila, Baby Penguin (ep108), Ben Holm (ep97), Buff Fish (ep104), Campaign Announcer (ep103), Dog (ep104), Dr. Owl (ep108), Dragon Fish (ep14), Louis Cluck (ep84), Movie Announcer (ep103), Muscle Fish (ep104), Peasant (ep14), Penguin Parents (ep108), Sargeant Goose (ep108), Villager (ep14), Wolves (ep13) *Jeff Bennett as Baby Stickler (ep75), Chef 1 (ep75), Creepy Guy (ep75), Fake Oscars (ep14), Humble Harry, Kid (ep68), Male Crowd Member (ep63), Male Student (ep70), Manager (ep68), Principal Stickler (eps48-75), Seahorse (ep17), Sick Fish (ep17), TV Announcer (ep15), TV Announcer 2 (ep63) *Doug Brochu as Lonnie (ep45) *Sabrina Bryan as Pamela Hamster *S. Scott Bullock as Dad (ep86), Dr. History (ep109), Ice Pick, Movie Oscar (ep90), Narrator (ep109), Radio Host (ep85), TV Announcer (ep88), TV Announcer (ep97) *Cory Burton as Show Narrator (ep83), Stage Manager (ep83) *John Caparulo as Bandana Joe (ep66), Finex Delivery (ep3), Headphone Joe *Jane Carr as Ann Chovie, Dan Chovie, Lady Ipswich (ep37), Queen (ep37) *Tyler Chen as Bjorñ (ep97) *Greg Cipes as Steve Jackson, Steve Mahalo (ep93) *Blake Clark as Chief, Gramps (ep109) *Jennifer Coolidge as Ms. Lips, Parents (ep99) *Jim Cummings as Dad (ep99), Guard (ep74), Movie Announcer (ep51), Purple Fish Guard (ep74), Scientist#2 (ep27), Security Guards (ep99), Space Being 2 (ep88), Yellow Fish Guard (ep74) *Felicia Day as Angela, Anika (ep82) *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Baby Unicorn (ep14), Casting Director (ep89), Granola Girl (ep53), Gwen (ep100), Tabitha *John DiMaggio as Announcer (ep89), Chicki (ep85), College Student (ep110), Conductor (ep94), Cop#1 (ep91), Fish in Wheel Chair (ep71), Game Show Host (ep42), Glen Gecko (ep64), Headmaster (ep51), Heckler (ep56), Intercom Voice (ep70), Jocktomama (ep98), Jocktoman (ep92), Jocktopapa, Jocktopus Ludwig Vandenbusch, Judge Fish (ep35), Male Fish Townie (ep71), Narrator (ep42), Old Fish Man (ep71), Pancake (ep66), Party Guy (ep105), Photographer (ep1), Photographer (ep33), Salmon 1 (ep81), Slim (ep70), Soldier (ep49) *Brian Doyle-Murray as Baby Face Bryant (ep94) *Rachel Dratch as Blanda (ep73), Carmen (ep62), Esmargot, Fake Esmargot (ep14), Fish Lady (ep106), Girl#3 in Crowd (ep30), Henrietta (ep60), Koi, Koi's Mom, Margot (ep92), Old Fish (ep102), Osajennifer (ep35), Poi (ep92), Rachel (ep58), Red Clam (ep54), Restaurant Patron (ep85), Woman in Restaurant (ep33) *Michael Clarke Duncan as Guardian Cat (ep93) *Kenton Duty as Johnny Space Crab (ep51), Mr. Puffer (ep51) *Jason Earles as Hamster Boy (ep101), Kevin (ep10) *Greg Ellis as Duke (ep37), Fountain of Fancy (ep60), Gecko#1 (ep31), Gecko Glasses (ep31), Ice Cream Server (ep60), Officiant (ep37) *Derek Evanick as Student Council 1, Student Council 2, Student Council 3 *Carl Faruolo as Doll (ep67) *Maile Flanagan as Sunny (ep6) *Jay Flats as Gecko Blue Rope Bow (ep31) *Bobby Flay as Bobby Filet (ep75) *Ana Gasteyer as Hot Cocoa (ep80) *Brian George as Francis (ep60) *Bobcat Goldthwait as Fish Santa (ep46), Pillow (ep61), Roy (ep61) *C.H. Greenblatt as Chino (ep69), Club Bouncer (ep76), Harl (ep83), Headbox (ep88), Headbox Extreme Helmet (ep82), Otter (ep83), Turtle (ep83) *Jennifer Hale as Pony (ep96) *G. Hannelius as Amanda (ep86) *Smith Harrison as Webster (ep24) *Matt Hill as Animal Control Guy#1 (ep96), Delivery Man (ep96) *Alex Hirsch as Alex (ep35), Clamantha, Clamantha's Dad, Ferret#1 (ep23), Fish Police (ep28), Fumble, Guy (ep13), Mr. Detention (ep47), Old Fish (ep53), Samantha (ep92), Security Guard (ep63) *Jan Hooks as Savannah Salmons (ep100) *Richard Horvitz as Ninja Fish (ep16), Portswain (ep84), Salmon 2 (ep81) *Noah Z. Jones as Bea's Dad, Customer (ep106), Dumpy Muffins (ep47), Insurance Commercial Announcer (ep102), Jason's Picture (ep61), Laptop (ep61), Man (ep12), Shark (ep12), Worker 2 (ep7) *Chelsea Kane as Female Office Fish#6 (ep76), Girl#2 in Crowd (ep30), Stephanie (ep5), Teenage Girl (ep102) *Maxim Knight as Tetra Captain (ep49) *Eric Laden as Ron (ep14) *Giada De Laurentiis as Giada De Laurentfish (ep75) *Tiny Lister as Leprechaun (ep95), Mr. Muscles (ep92), Mr. Mussels *Rachael MacFarlane as Noelle (ep83), Willamina (ep83) *Tress MacNeille as Bassie, Salmon Lady (ep81), TV Announcer 1 (ep63) *Sunil Malhotra as Baby (ep78), Old Man (ep78) *Laura Marano as Girl Hamster#2 (ep101) *Vanessa Marshall as Baby Bird Diving Off (ep108), Billy (ep106), Chef 2 (ep75), Chesapeak M (ep97), Fat Hamster (ep101), Female Crowd Member (ep63), French Voice (ep43), Girl 2 (ep100), Hat Vendor (ep99), Kid with Top Hat (ep59), Little Boy (ep99), Narrator (ep100), Person on Phone (ep98), Radio Announcer#2 (ep101), Rock Fan (ep98), Sheep (ep78), Shiloh (ep57), Vira (ep78) *Kyle Massey as Band Player (ep45), Hall Monitor 1 (ep47), Leprechaun (ep95), Red Clam in Hat (ep54) *Edie McClurg as Brush (ep61), Mrs. Goldfishberg *Kevin McDonald as Another Cousin Clam (ep54), Chicken (ep17), Dr. Frog *Mark McGrath as Rocktopus (ep98) *Wendi McLendon-Covey as Ruby (ep69) *Jason Mewes as Jason (ep58) *Candi Milo as Movie Angela (ep90) *Kimberley Mooney as Finberley, Finberley's Grandma (ep78), Girl Fish (ep44), Kimberley (ep92), Pigberley (ep92) *Vartan Nazarian as Fish Vartan *Daran Norris as Mayor (ep35), Neil (ep35), Scientist #1 (ep27), Space Being 1 (ep88), Trash Can (ep88) *Jerry O'Connell as Sterling Hamsterton (ep28) *Ed O'Neil as Riff (ep69) *Laura Ortiz as Piranhica, Veronica (ep92) *Ozzy Osbourne as the Earth Troll (ep26) *Paula Jai Parker as Yolanda (ep15) *Steven Christopher Parker as Drummer (ep45), Hall Monitor 2 (ep47), Jimbo (ep92), Jimmy (ep27), Jumbo Shrimp, Nerd 1 (ep71), Random Fish, Turtle (ep69) *Chris Parnell as Allibut (ep18), Announcer, Gecko School Master (ep31) *Rob Paulsen as Concession Stand Worker (ep36), Fake Oscars (ep14), Ferret (ep80), Fish#1 (ep23), Fish#2 (ep23), Gecko#2 (ep31), Gecko Yellow Bow (ep31), Greg (ep15), Magic Hamster Mirror (ep15), Ride Operator (ep36), Salmon 4 (ep81), Salmon 6 (ep81), Shark Announcer (ep55) *Rosie Perez as Chichelsea Chihuahua (ep52) *Busy Phillips as Clamanda (ep34) *Annie Potts as Nurse Fishington *Jaime Pressly as Lafeesha (ep88) *John Ratzenberger as Wilford (ep103) *William Reiss as Bonnie Bunnfish, Chloe (ep84), Cop (ep91), Dan Tuna, Fish Cop (ep35), Kid with Hat (ep91), Leprechaun (ep95), Megaphone Fish (ep99), Michael, Oatmeal (ep69), Shoe Store Guy (ep107) *John Rhys-Davies as Magic Apple (ep92) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Chubby Baby (ep45), Dave the Cave Fish (ep25), Fish Doctor (ep25), Gerald (ep45), Hoodie, Radio Voice (ep62) *Justin Roiland as Alligator (ep30), Child (ep36), Computer Voice (ep76), Concierge (ep74), Cylops Oscar (ep14), Dimetrodon (ep88), Green Clam (ep54), Grub (ep92), Hot Dog Truck Driver (ep53), Hot Seahorse (ep99), Jelly Jar (ep10), Luke (ep35), Male Fish (ep44), Mall Jobs Manager (ep71), Medic (ep99), Movie Fish Dad (ep27), Old Man in Crowd (ep78), Old Man with Cane (ep78), Old Turtle Man (ep78), Party Jerk (ep92), Referee (ep49), Scabbo (ep20), TV Character on Show (ep73), Tanner (ep58), Tennis Racket (ep61), The Ladder (ep55), Todd Computerfish (ep89), Waiter *Kris Zimmerman Salter as Fish Girl#1 (ep106) *Atticus Shaffer as Albert Glass, Boy (ep60), Kid Fish (ep14), Leprechaun (ep95), Tetra Player (ep49), Tossed Fish (ep98) *David Shair as Dr. Shrimp (ep77), The Other Milo (ep83) *Wallace Shawn as Rat King (ep57) *James Sie as Spiky Ninja (ep16) *Richard Simmons as Coach Salmons *Roger Craig Smith as Nigel (ep40), Pass *Dana Snyder as Angry Villager (ep95), Animal Control Guy#2 (ep96), Bear (ep61), Brian (ep105), Bud, Burger Guy (ep88), Bus Driver (ep104), Clamantha's Mom, Goldfish (ep108), Leprechaun (ep95), Mr. Baldwin, Pappy (ep71), Race Starter (ep99), Record Executive (ep97), TV Announcer (ep73), TV Announcer (ep101), Tourist Fish (ep74), Triceratops (ep88), Turquoise Clam (ep54) *Mindy Sterling as Lunchlady Latoada (ep75) *Jerry Stiller as Principal Stickler *Tara Strong as Committee Woman (ep78), Granny Hearswell (ep78), Mrs. Shark (ep12), Old Woman (ep78) *Caroline Sunshine as Alexis Hamster (ep101) *Josh Sussman as Nerd 2 (ep71), Randy Pincherson, Snail (ep21) *George Takei as Mr. Bird, Mr. K (ep87), Robot (ep23) *Fred Tatasciore as Cabbie (ep7), John Office Fish (ep98), Worker 1 (ep7) *David Tennant as Oscar's Brain *Mark Thompson as Radio Announcer#1 (ep101) *Tiffany Thornton as Doris (ep4) *Lauren Tom as Barb, Girl Fish#2 (ep106), Old Lady (ep71), Tammy (ep71) *Lil Twist as Brandon Bubbler *Kari Wahlgren as Babies, Baby (ep7), Bird (ep108), Blanda, Blue Clam (ep54), Bunny#2 (ep80), Cheerleader (ep41), Cheerleader 3 (ep100), Chelsea (ep92), Child (ep86), Clamette (ep34), Clerk (ep92), Cowgirl (ep88), Fan Girl (ep80), Ferret#2 (ep23), Girl 1 (ep100), Girl in Crowd (ep30), Girl Student (ep68), Grammy Pincherson, Horsey (ep92), Interviewer (ep102), Lunch Lady Eelya, Miss Bonesy (ep92), Monkey (ep62), Mother Bird (ep108), Nana (ep71), Nicole, Nikki (ep106), Old Lady (ep74), Osabella (ep35), Pineapple Salesman (ep85), Shellsea, Son (ep86), Winnie Grouper, Woman Drenched in Soda (ep85) *Patrick Warburton as Man Voiced Albert (ep88) *John Waters as Ezekiel Freshwater (ep109), Hair Man (ep109), The Yeti Lobster (ep50) *Shaun White as Shaun Whitefish (ep80) *Travis Willingham as Churro Guy (ep107), Construction Guy (ep102) *April Winchell as Lady Eelbottom (ep37) *Dave Wittenberg as Anthony (ep58), Crane (ep108), Gecko Coach, Jellyfish (ep10), Punt, Robot (ep67), Rooster (ep67), Spider (ep40), Spyfish (ep108), Valet (ep91), Vampire Clam (ep102), Wilford, Worm (ep31) *Kevin Zimmerman as Cousin Gooey Duck (ep54), Orange Clam (ep54) 'Additional Voices' *Maxwell Atoms as Dog (ep83), Knight Snake (ep83) *Corey Burton as Knight Mouse (ep83) *John DiMaggio as Paparazzi (ep27) *Melanie Harrison as Guest Spider (ep87) *Vanessa Marshall as Mouse *William Reiss as Mouse Santa (ep46) *Justin Roiland as Monkey (ep105) *Kari Wahlgren as Snake Category:Cartoons Category:2010 Cartoons